Fraudulent and other undesirable uses of telephonic communications have resulted in billions of dollars in losses to companies and individual victims. Fraudulent or harassing callers may call their victims directly, or may call banks, credit card, and other companies to attempt to gain access to the accounts of others.
Telephone and other companies may attempt to limit fraud by banning or blacklisting calls from certain voices. One approach might first identify a set of fraudulent voices and compare each incoming call against that set. However, the initial creation of such a blacklist may rely heavily on external tagging and/or manual review, which may be inaccurate, limited in coverage, expensive, and slow. Further, these methods might not provide linkage between calls. That is, it may be unclear whether a set of identified fraudulent calls are from the same voice. Such information may enable the creation of blacklists based on voices rather than identified fraudulent calls, as well as facilitating law enforcement efforts. In addition, human review of calls can be expensive, unreliable, and not easily scalable.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.